Lost Blue Birds
by Metalfull
Summary: ..Pure darkness a small bird the darkest-light blue I have ever seen turns leaving taking something why do I feel... different, lost what did it take from me. Who was i? Who will i be?


**My first real story for a while tell me what you think. Should I keep writing what do you think?**

* * *

><p>..Pure darkness a small bird the darkest-light blue I have ever seen turns leaving taking something why do I feel... different, lost what did it take from me.<p>

Come on wake up. Is it dead? Do you think it's breathing? How should I know! Huh? It's awake! Run! What? Where am I? BOYS! What did I tell you about going in there? But someone's in there! Why would anyone go in that old building? Oh my there really is someone in there! Are you ok? What's your name? My name. Yes your name. I don't remember. Do I know you? No but come with me I need to find your home.  
>(Home do I have one? Who is this lady? These are her children right? Who am I?)<br>Come in I'll get you something to eat. Hi I'm jack. I'm Timmy. Hello. Momma she talked! Most people can Timmy. Here this is stew from last night. Stew I remember eating stew before. See your remembering already. Now I better get you up to someone who can find your family. I know me and jack can go get one of those police officer guys. No I better go find someone maybe Jim down town. You two stay here with her. Bye mom. Hurry! Why where you in that building? I don't remember. Why? I wish I knew.

* * *

><p>I'm back! Jack,Timmy? That's so cool can I keep it! No I want it! I can make another. We both get one! What's going on in here? Momma look! The paper showed ink moving on it but no one was near it and nothing was drawing it. How did you do that? I don't know it's cool though. Is this the lost girl you told me about Sarah. Yes it is. Well with a talent like that someone is bound to remember her. Who are you? I'm Jim I'll get you home soon just come with me. Bye! Hope you get home! Good luck! Be good you two I said before leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyone call in for her yet? Nope I'm not sure they will it's been a week. Why wouldn't anyone call for the poor girl to get home? I don't know she seems like she's use to the military maybe if we ask around they'll answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Anything on missing persons near central? Nothing yet sir. How dose a almost 13 year old state alchemist go missing. We'll find her sir. General Mustang. Yes Hawkeye. The Elric's are here to see you. Send them in. Fullmetal if you haven't noticed we are still looking for her so go home your no help. Mustang I ran into the homunculi they said that if they find her first they'll trick her turning to their side. When was this Fullmetal? Today before we left to come here. We need to find her. Why is it the one time Metalful gets lost she can't be found?<p>

* * *

><p>Do you remember anything yet? I already said no! I'll be in the shooting range. Can I come? You'd get hurt. I don't think I would. Just take her. I win!<br>You ever used a gun? Don't think so. You want to try? Nope guns are too annoying. Annoying? You really are something else kid. Kid. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! Climbing why? If you fall you'll kill yourself! I don't think I'll fall I'm good at this. I jumped down next to that Jim guy smiling. Guess I can climb. Just stay still so I can shoot. Maybe. When Jim turned to shoot at the dummies I got board and decided I would talk to one of the guys standing around. Hi. What are you doing here kid? Got board. You must be that kid they found in the town. Sure are. Wanna see a trick? What kina trick.

You alright your being quite back there. Where did she go? How did you do that! Found her. It's called alchemy. Hey I remember hearing about alchemy. I'd think you would but you better stay away from that stuff kid it's bad news for everybody. Can I try? Sure. No she can't we don't even know who she is. Come on Jim even that little kid from that dump res-in-something. DON'T TALK ABOUT OUR TOWN LIKE THAT! Huh? Your from there? I think I am.  
>Wait if she's from there maybe if we take her out there someone will know her. We can't just take her on a train who knows what she's done! Are you saying I'm a criminal? We just don't know. What if I make up a name and story? Not a bad idea Kido. It's one thing to call me kid calling me "Kido" might just make me a criminal. A lot of talk for a shrimpy kid. Shrimp huh I'll show you shrimp I said under my breath. What was that? I said shut up before I break your nose. Doubt you could do that. We'll see.<p>

* * *

><p>Ready to go you found a name yet? I think I like this one. Hmm? Zada Bloodstone don't you think that's a little odd? So dose it need to be normal? Got me there. But we better get going.<p>

This is a train station? Sure is. I think I've been here. Good for you. As soon as we found the near empty cart sat down I feel like I should be sleeping so after the train started I spread out across the seat fell asleep.  
>(What's that noise?) (kimi no te de..) What is that it's so familiar (A picture of me and a blond boy another with brownish hair his brother I think running music playing a happy blond girl trying to keep up.) (Please rip apart these old memories with your hands and stop the sadness completely now pierce through my heart which is in love I look up at the sky where tomorrow should arrive looks like I cannot use my heat well,for it is full of worries a bird near me flew I wonder if it was able to find light will you let me ride on your back? Then leave me at the world's highest place and keep me away from kindness please rip apart the old memories with your hands and stop the sadness completely now pierce through my heart which is in love!)(It's like the other song wait it is the same song just in English..)<p> 


End file.
